Field
Embodiments provided herein generally relate to systems and methods for transcription transfer, and particularly embodiments for communicating transcribed data from a first application to a second application.
Technical Background
In many professions, dictation (and thus transcription) is a valuable process for documenting events. As an example, in the medical field, physicians often dictate medical diagnoses and/or other information related to the medical practice. While this process may be beneficial for computing the dictated information, there are often difficulties in transferring the transcribed data from the transcription application to a destination application. Additionally, while current solutions utilize “cut and paste” functionality that is provided with many operating systems and word processors, this generic formatting functionality often proves inefficient with regard to solving this deficiency in the art.